


Regina Harmonia Elfie

by daffthecat



Series: Harry Safe and Happy [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: American Magical comunity, F/F, F/M, M/M, mentions mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 22:24:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10173719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daffthecat/pseuds/daffthecat
Summary: One child stolen at birth to come into her power in her twenty-first year. Another heart broken and damaged by war. They will come together to save the one who will save them all.





	1. magical development November 2001

Wednesday October 31 2001 11:59

Helen woke up to excruciating pain radiating through her body, starting right in her chest and stomach, moving out to her fingers and toes. The pain burned along every nerve. She was stuck, she couldn’t move, she couldn’t scream, she couldn’t do anything other than experience the pain. The only good thing about the pain was that it didn’t last long by 12:02 the pain was gone and she abruptly passed out.The next morning Helen awoke in no pain, and with very little memory of the pain she experienced the previous night. She got up showered and prepared for her classes. Thursdays luckily were one of her easier days with only three classes.

As a biology major Helen had lots of work to do every day but she was nearly complete. She would be graduating in May. Helen had no idea what she was going to do after she finished her degree but as most things in her life went she figured the right thing to do would come to her when the time was right.  
Helen went about her day like any other Thursday, except this wasn’t any other Thursday. This was her 21st birthday. She had celebrated the night before, on Halloween with her friends and family and had enjoyed spending time with them as she did not get to spend much time with them due to her class schedule.

Change point of view Alexander Orion Elfie & Charon Edward Elfie

Alexander rolled over in bed to look at his husband, Charon, he knew that today was the day they had been waiting for, for 21 years; their daughter’s 21st birthday. She’d been taken from them just a day after she was born an angry member of the family who was furious that Charon had gotten pregnant when they were only 17. So as a punishment the furious family member took their daughter Regina Harmonia Elfie and hid her. The curse came in two parts the first was that they could only find her once she reached her 21st birthday when her magic finally was able to emerge. The second part of the curse was on Alexander and Charon themselves it made it impossible for them to conceive again until their daughter was returned to them. Alexander and Charon had waited for this day for most of their lives they were both 38 now and were so excited to finally get to meet their daughter, and possibly expand their family. “Charon, dear it’s today,” Alexander said to wake up his husband, “We can finally find her today.”

“I know hon we’ve only been waiting for it for 21 years I can’t believe we are finally going to get to meet our daughter.” Charon replied.

“Well I suppose we should get a move on, it will probably take a sometime to figure out where she is. We have no idea if she’s even still in the US.” Alexander said.Alexander and Charon got out of bed performed their daily morning routine of showering, shaving, and getting dressed. After that they went down to the kitchen and greeted they’re wonderful house elf Rose.

“Good morning Rose do you know what day it is?” Charon asked.

“Of course I know what day it is it’s the day you bring mistress Re home.” Rose replied “what can I get Masters for breakfast” Rose asked.

“Just something light if you will fruit, toast, and coffee would be wonderful. We are going to perform relocating charm, Regina amorem meum right afterwards as it takes between three and 10 days to give an accurate location.” Alexander replied to Rose. Rose bounced away excited to meet the little girl she had loved even if she had never met her.


	2. A breakdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another consequence of the curse is discovered.

Saturday November 3 2001  
Helens POV

Helen is not generally an early riser however on this Saturday she had many things she needed to do. She formed a list in her head: call mom and dad, go to the store and get food, finish my assignments due Monday. But the first thing on her list was to do some googling she was determined to figure out why she had been in so much pain the night of her birthday.She typed into Google: excruciating pain radiating too fingers and toes from chest and abdomen. All of the results she found told her she should be dead already. She then decided maybe Google wasn’t the best way to diagnose her health troubles, and since she had had no more pain since that night she decided to just let it go and get on with her day.She picked up her phone scrolled through her contacts, and clicked on the one that said parents-home. She put the phone up to her ear and listen to the familiar ring tone. After several rings her father picked up the phone.

“Hi dad,” she said. “Just calling to check up on you and mom, I know I saw you a few days ago but it’s the weekend and I always call you on Saturdays. So how are you guys?”“I’m sorry, but I think you might have the wrong number.” Her dad replied, “I’m afraid we don’t have a daughter we only have a son.”“Dad is just kind some kind of joke? Of course you have a daughter. You celebrated my 21st birthday with me just 3 days ago.” Helen replied strain and panic evident in her voice.

“I’m quite sorry young lady, but I don’t have a daughter. I really do only have a son he’s 18 and is my only child. I’m sorry you got the wrong number. I hope you find the right one to talk to your parents. Have a nice day then.” Her dad replied to her. Helen was in full out panic mode now. Your dad must be having her on. So the only thing to do was to call her mom. She scrolled through her contacts and hit mom. Listen to the ring tone for the second time that day after four rings her mom finally picked up.  
“Hello you’ve reached Sarah’s phone; how can I help you?” she heard her Mother say.

“Mom it’s me Helen I think dad was playing some kind of joke on me, he pretended like he didn’t know who I was and that you guys only had a son. I just I I don’t understand what happened, why why is he doing that I’m quite freaked out mom, just tell me that everything is okay.” Helen replied frantically.

“I’m sorry dear but I don’t have a daughter I do have a son, our only child. I’m very sorry but I think you have the wrong number. I do hope you can get in contact with your mom sounds like your dad is playing a really mean trick on you. Good luck getting in contact with your parents.” Her mom replied.

This was the point where Helen broke down and began to cry. Her mom would never be in on joke like that which meant that her parents didn’t remember who she was. maybe it had something to do with the pain she if felt on her birthday. maybe it was just a joke in tomorrow they will call her and laugh, and say really got ones over on her. But Helen had a feeling deep in her gut that that was not the case that her family was not joking, that they really didn’t remember her. She broke down curled in a ball and cried. She never felt so sad or alone she did right in the moment. Even when she been a teenager and full of angst and unsure of herself, she’d never felt as bad as she did when she realized the people she loves most in the world didn’t know who she was. She knew she only had two days to get herself back together to be able to attend class. She had several test next week that she had to prepare for, and not looking forward to. 

Saturday November 10 2001  
Alexander and Charon POV

“Charon, the charm has finished we now have a real time location on our baby!” Alexander exclaimed. The wait had been very difficult for them both, the charm, Regina amorem meum to locate their daughter was highly variable taking anywhere from a few days to ten days. And of course with their luck it had taken the full ten days. 

“Well where is she then?” Charon asked his excited husband. He placed a hand on his lower back as they studied the map together. The map was a map of the united states the pulsing identifying beacon in the map was coming from the upper left hand corner near the coast. They finally knew where their daughter was in Seattle. Their daughter was on the complete opposite side of the continent from them. But with their magic they would be able to portkey to her in just a few minutes. 

Helen POV

Helen’s week had been hell she had performed adequately on her test and everything at school was going fine. She had tried to call her parents, her brother, her aunts and uncles many times throughout the week and every time they would just tell her she had a wrong number, and to please stop calling because they didn’t know who she was. It was finally the weekend again and she could allow herself to breakdown. She was exhausted. 

She’s got up made yourself a cup of tea and curled up on the couch with the fluffy blanket to mourn the loss of her entire family. Although they weren’t dead, she couldn’t help but feel like they had died. The hole in her chest felt like it was collapsing in like it was hard to breathe through the pain.

Just as she was beginning to calm down from her crying, now just whimpering, she heard a knock on her front door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And a bit of a cliff hanger there for you. what will happen next?


	3. introductions

Helen got up and went to answer the door grabbing her dog Bella's collar so that she couldn’t run out the door or attack whoever was knocking on her door. When she opened the door she was surprised to see two hansom men who were clearly together they were holding hands and looking very nervous.

“Hello, how can I help you?” Helen asked the two men standing at her door.

“Would you mind if we came in we have something we need to discuss with you?” the tall dark haired man asked. Helen looked at the men and deemed them trustworthy especially since her loyal black Russian terrier Bella had not growled at them. 

“Sure, come on in we can talk in the living room, can I get you something to drink?” Helen led the two men into the living room “Who are you by the way?” Helen asked. 

“I’m Alexander Elfie, and this is my husband Charon, I am fine do you want anything love?” alexander gazing lovingly at his husband who had not been able to say anything to overwhelmed with the sight of their daughter. She was even more beautiful than he could have imagined. she had long auburn hair. Bright blue green eyes encased by long eye lashes and her father’s full lips. He felt his throat tighten as he looked at the thing he loved most in the world that had been taken from him.

“I’m fine thank you” Charon managed to croak out. The three sat down in Helens living room, Alexander and Charon shared the couch while Helen sat on a chair facing the couch Ella laid down at her feet. 

“what we need to discuss with you will most likely be surprising, but please let me finish then we will answer any questions you have” Alexander began. Helen nodded at him and he began “first thing is that both of us are wizards, we are able to do magic and are able to have children together due to that magic. When we were 17 Charon became pregnant, there were many people in both of our family’s that were very angry with us for this unplanned pregnancy. One of my great aunts was particularly furious, so after our daughter was born she put a curse on her that we would not be able to find her for 21 years and her magic would be bound until her 21 birthday. You are our daughter Regina Harmonia Elfie.” Alexander looked over at Charon to see that silent tears were falling down his cheeks. He pulled Charon against his side to comfort him. 

“Is that why my whole family doesn’t remember me? And why I was in excruciating pain when I turned 21?” Helen looked at alexander waiting for an answer, before he could give it he was surprised to see Charon leap across the small space and join their daughter on the now crowded chair. He was equally surprised to see their daughter turn into Charon’s chest and cry.

Helen was surprised by the warm feeling that ran through her body when Charon touched her, a warm buzzing that felt like home. Charon felt the same thing however he knew that the feeling was their magic’s recognizing each other and celebrating. It was a wonderful feeling, he brought his face down and kissed the top of his daughter’s head and breathed in the sweet smell of her shampoo. Alexander looked at the two people he loved most in the world hugging each other and smiled knowing that everything would work out.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first HP fan fiction, i have been thinking about this story line for quite some time. there will be sexual situations later in the story but not for quite some time. 
> 
> updating will probably be quite few and far between


End file.
